1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable audio apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved audio radio support and conversion apparatus wherein the same permits accommodation and reception of a vehicular radio within a pre-positioned and arranged cavity of the organization for association with speaker members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Audio devices have been utilized in the prior art and arranged for association with the electrical system of an associated motor vehicles for selective removal therefrom by owners of the vehicle to prevent theft of the audio devices. The instant invention attempts to permit removal of an audio unit, such as a radio, from an associated automotive environment and permit reception and securement therewithin within a portable unitary housing, including selectively detachable speakers mounted thereto. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,292 to Sorcher illustrating the use of an automotive radio positioned for reception within a remote player unit utilizing connections for speaker association with the unit to remote speakers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,728 to Grace, et al. sets forth a portable audio radio receive utilizing a bracket member to secure a radio within an automotive environment independent of the vehicular electrical system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,589 to Ito sets forth a device permitting reception of an auxiliary appliance, such as a radio or cassette player, within a housing including speakers associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,945 to Wertheimer sets forth a vehicle radio mounted within an associated automobile for selective removal therefrom for transport by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,891 to Princ sets forth a radio arranged for mounting and dismounting from within an associated cavity within an automobile for transport and use independently of the automobile by an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive radio support and conversion apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems as ease of use, as well as effectiveness in association of an automotive radio unit, with a storage housing and speaker members selectively associated with the unit.